Locked Within My Dreams
by Aneko.Inoue
Summary: With nobody to love her, what will little Fauna be able to accomplish in her struggle to kill herself? How will Kishu rehabilitate the lost little girl? What powers does he inject into her? What reason does he give her to live? Read to find out! R&R p
1. Chapter 1: No Reason for Living

Locked Within My Dreams

It started in the other world. It started… in the alien's world. I sat on the ground floating in the hazy air, a knife in my left hand and laid it down on my right wrist. I was alone. I had always been alone. Nobody had ever cared about me. Nobody had ever loved me. It wouldn't make a difference if I died or not. Nobody would notice. My blood red eyes fill with tears and they streamed down my pale cheeks. I applied pressure and slit my wrist. My naked body was now covered in blood and I screamed out in pain, not that anyone would care. My vision blurred and I began to feel faint. Within seconds, I collapsed on the cold hard ground.

My forehead felt cold and wet. I opened my eyes to see a green sky above me. I heard a sound beside me and tilted my head to see a young boy, about my age with ivy-green hair in short pony-tails, leaning against a wall, staring at the fire. It was hard to tell in the light, but his eyes seemed golden.

I opened my mouth to speak, but only coughed instead. My body felt heavy and I couldn't move my arms. The boy turned to look at me and then he came closer, leaning over me.

"You're awake, that's good." He said softly. His voice was so tender and soft that it made my chest feel funny.

"W-W-Why'd you… save me?" I choked quietly. "Why didn't you let me die?"

He caressed my cheek. "I'm not one to turn a blind eye to things like that."

"Fool… you should've let me die…"

"And why is that?"

"I... don't have a reason to live…"

"Would you like me to give you a reason?"

Before I could respond, he pressed his tan lips against my own. His lips were soft and warm like a nice summer's day. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips further against his. Tears of joy rolled down my face. I'd never had anyone care before… never had anyone _love_ me before. It made the feeling in my chest grow stronger. He pulled back, confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, did I make you upset?"

"Idiot… I'm happy… no one's… ever loved me before."

He smiled and then kissed me again. I felt a numbing sensation in my neck followed by a sharp piercing feeling. When the boy pulled back, I could see the end of a syringe that was pointed at my neck. Almost instantly I fell asleep, but before I lost consciousness, I heard the boy whisper something to me.

"Don't worry… I'll make you have a reason to live."


	2. Chapter 2: Something Worth Living For

When I awoke next I was lying in a futon. The room I was in was windowless and dark. I picked up the scent of cherry blossoms and lying on the floor next to the futon was a vase with cherry blossoms inside it. I smiled. It must've been that boy from before.

A light flooded into the room from my right. I closed my eyes to shield them from the brightness and then the outline of a shadow formed in the newly formed doorway.

"W-W-Who's there?" I asked. My voice was shaky and my body was still unable to move.

A very deep almost dark voice laughed at my question. "So you're the one Kishu found in our world…"

"Who's Kishu? I don't know what you're talking about!" I cried.

A hand slapped my right cheek, pain waves swept through my face and tears began to form. I chocked them back as hard as I could.

"You insolent little bitch." The voice said with anger. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

With that, the light vanished and I was once again lying in darkness. My feelings overwhelmed me and I began to cry. I was alone again. That boy from before didn't really care for me. He was just like everyone else… a liar and hypocrite.

I cried for what seemed like hours before light flooded once more into the room. This time it was the boy from before who had saved me. He held his hand over me and I could see tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what my master did to you. He doesn't understand the way I do." He said. "Let me release you from the paralysis."

A light streamed from his hand and over my body. I began to feel my limbs again and I could move my fingers. I pushed myself up so I could see the boy more clearly.

"I'm sorry, again. I had to paralyze you, otherwise you would have been in pain." The boy said sincerely.

I smiled slightly. "I forgive you… but I don't forgive you for saving me. I still plan on killing myself."

"Is that any way to act when you've got so much you have to accomplish?" the boy asked, lifting my chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Why… just look at yourself, Princess,"

I looked down at my hands. They were more tan than pale and my fingernails were long, like claws or talons. I was also wearing a strange outfit. It was a black tube top and a black ballet tutu and ballet Pointe shoes with black ribbons going up my leg.

I looked up at the boy. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm the one who loves you more than anything in the world." He said before placing his lips against mine.

I turned away. "No… it's a lie… you left me all alone…" I quivered.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I care for you more than you know." He said softly. "And I found a reason for you to live."

I looked at him confused. "What's that? Am I to be your wife or something?"

He placed his left hand on my stomach and smiled at me. "Only if you let me." He said, kissing my cheek. "But before that… you need to make this world safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Safe… from those who would try to take your baby away from you."


	3. Chapter 3: The First Kill

"What do you mean, 'my baby'?" I asked shocked. "I'm not…"

"But you are." He said, rubbing my stomach tenderly.

"How can that be? I mean… I've never… at least not that I remember."

"You're one of the rare humans who can become a mother without the assistance from a male."

"I… impregnated myself? How—"

He pressed his fingers against my lips. "No need for questions. All you need to know is that you have to make this world safe for your baby."

"How would I do that?"

"Eliminate those who would steal your baby away from you."

"But how could I do that? I'm just… nobody…"

He lifted my face. "You have powers greater than anyone else on Earth." He lifted my hand and whispered in my ear, "All you have to do is believe in yourself."

I closed my eyes and felt a strange sensation come over me. When I opened my eyes, there was a long sword with black wings at the hilt lying on the ground in front of me.

"Now take your sword… and I shall show you who would cause your baby harm…" he whispered.

I hesitated, but grasped the hilt of the sword and held it up. "Take me to them… to those who would harm my baby…"

He took my hand and I felt as if I was being ripped in half and then suddenly I was floating in the air above a park and a small café. A group of five girls was standing outside the café laughing and talking. Two men walked out of the café and toward the girls.

The boy leaned in close to me. "Those seven people are the ones you want to eliminate… they want to harm your baby and take her away from you."

Anger filled my body and my blood began to boil. I was instantly filled with rage.

"I suggest you pick them off one by one. By the way… my name is Kishu."

I saw the smallest and youngest one wander off into the trees after a squirrel. I dropped down into the trees and landed gracefully on my toes. The girl was startled by me but smiled up at me as if she didn't know what I was about to do.

I raised my sword and ran it through the girl's chest, piercing her heart. She gasped her last breath before I withdrew my sword and then she collapsed onto the ground. I bent down and turned her over. I began to gouache out her eyes. I don't know why, but something told me to do it. My hands covered in blood, I walked out of the trees and looked up at Kishu. He came down to me and lifted me into the air before returning me to my room. He made a jar out of thin air and took the girl's eyes and placed them in the jar.

"Thank you Kishu… I feel like this world is a little bit safer for my little girl." I said, caressing my stomach, a smile on my face. I kissed Kishu tenderly before we fell asleep together, holding each other in a warm embrace.


End file.
